


This is a Real ‘Caramelldansen from another room at 0.5 speed’ Moment

by TsunamiStarz



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: M/M, Suicide, Zombie Apocalypse, implied suicide, pure angst, sorry fam, this is what happens when I’m sad and decide to write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/pseuds/TsunamiStarz
Summary: Foggy was the perfect word to describe his world.And he wasn’t even a zombie.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itisjosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [everywhere i go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134894) by [itisjosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh). 



> I’m sad, so I wrote this. I wrote this after reading chapter 11 of ‘Everywhere I Go’ so this will probably be outdated real quick-
> 
> The title barely has anything to do with it but I was listening to ‘Caramelldansen from another room at 0.5 speed’ whilst writing this so I was like frick it-

Foggy was the perfect word to describe his world. And he wasn’t even a zombie.

George was foggy, blank, distant, all at the same time. Tears poured down his cheeks as he watched two zombies outside the window; one with pink hair and red eyes, and another with soft, dirty blonde hair and piss yellow eyes (but he’d been told they were green).

Normally George wouldn’t have been so emotionally unstable whilst watching two zombies minding their business outside in the rain, but they were more than just two zombies. _He_ was more.

Another zombie came into view, walking up to the two. He had fluffy brown hair with a beanie concealing it from the back, and a guitar strapped to his shoulder. Had George not known any better, he’d say the third zombie was human.

The third’s mouth was moving as it grunted and groaned at the other two. George didn’t pay him much mind though. His gaze was glued to the blonde.

_Dream._

His beloved boyfriend, the only other human that George had managed to find in this hell of a time they lived in, was a zombie. He turned foggy a month ago, but George watched as he swiftly lost himself more and more with each passing day. It eventually came to the point where George didn’t trust that Dream wouldn’t just kill him in his sleep, and he forced the zombie out of the bunker.

The thing that made it the hardest was the fact that Dream didn’t _look_ like a zombie. Other than small patches of his hair missing, his eyes being slightly more sunken and blank, and his skin paling and wrinkling in random places, Dream looked like himself. He only acted like a zombie, his head tilting in an animalistic way whenever he heard something, and the obvious being his lost use of words. He only groaned, grunted, or in worse cases, screeched.

  
George was beyond heartbroken. He felt so helpless, angry, and alone. He obviously knew that some of the city zombies recognized him with their remaining intelligence, but he couldn’t understand them like Dream could. Things wouldn’t ever be the same.

What George couldn’t understand the most was why Dream had lost himself so quickly. Quiet a few of the city zombies—Wilbur, Techno, and Tommy, in particular—have been zombies for so long yet they retained, to an extent, their ability to be able to think and understand like people. So why had Dream gone from full human to fully lost in the span of a month?

_Maybe he hadn’t had the same luck as the other city zombies. Maybe he’s just as gone as the zombies outside the city._

A warm weight on his lap took George’s attention away from his thoughts and the zombies outside, causing him to look down. There was... a husky?

_Oh right, Sapnap’s still here._

With every day that’d passed since Dream’s change, it’d become harder and harder for George to realize he still wasn’t alone; he had his boyfriend’s ridiculous reincarnated roommate still.  
  


“George, okay?” Sapnap asked quietly.

Usually George wiped his tears and said he was fine, but he couldn’t lie to his only other alive friend anymore.

He shook his head, bringing his sleeve up to wipe his cheeks, only for more tears to fall. “No, Sapnap. I’m not okay,” A choked sob broke from his mouth as an overwhelming wave of depression washed over him. “I don’t think I can handle watching him lose himself further anymore,”

The dog’s emotions reflected prominently in his eyes; he understood exactly was George was hinting towards, and he didn’t like it.

”No, don’t!”

George pushed him off of his lap, walking out into the living room of the bunker, where his weapons were laid on the coffee table. His gaze trailed to Dream’s weapons on the kitchen counter, and his body wandered over towards them without his consent. But the more he thought of it, the more he liked the idea of taking his life with one of his boyfriend’s weapons.

As he reached for Dream’s fire axe, a heavy weight pushed him back. He looked down to see Sapnap, ears flat against his head. “No!” Sapnap barked.

”You’re right, Sapnap,” George said, after a short pause. Those words seemed to calm the husky down significantly, his ears raising back up and his tail relaxing, his head falling with a sigh. George took the opportunity of Sapnap not looking to grab one of Dream’s guns. “The Fire axe is too heavy,” and he ran back into his bedroom, hearing Sapnap’s heavy footsteps behind him. He quickly slammed the door shut, though not locking it because he knew Sapnap wouldn’t be able to open it anyways. Sapnap started barking furiously, and George noticed the three zombies outside turn towards the window. George thought he saw a look of realization, or even terror, in Techno and Wilbur’s eyes as he raised the gun to point at himself.

George let out a salty laugh, recalling the nightmare he once had, drowning out Sapnap’s obnoxious barking. “I knew I wouldn’t be able to do it,”

”I’m sorry, Dream,”  
  


* * *

  
The bedroom door opened about ten minutes later, Techno having remembered the code to the bunker, and Wilbur finally having success turning a doorknob. Sapnap’s barking finally came to a cease as he shoved the door open, rushing to George’s side.

It was already too late, blood pooling around his body on the floor. Wilbur and Techno whined and wailed at the sight, their remaining intellect allowing them to feel the despair that would naturally come to anyone who saw their friend dead on the floor. Sapnap was also whimpering in despair, refusing to believe George was gone.

The only one not making any sound, or feeling any emotion at all, was Dream, who’d wandered in with them only due to the noise. He stood in the doorway behind Techno and Wilbur, staring down at the dead body blankly.

He felt as though he should be feeling something, _anything,_ but the fog in his mind blocked out anything that tried to break through.

One thing did manage to break through the fog, however.

_George, love._

And then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes shot open, terror flooding his vision in the form of tears. He quickly looked around him.

He was on his bed, not on the floor.

There wasn’t blood pooling around him, only blankets.

There was a husky sleeping at his legs.

There was a blonde man sleeping beside him.

He reached up, wiping his face. 

It had been a dream.

It’d all been a dream.

He laid back down, cuddling into the blonde’s side, feeling the other’s arms unconsciously wrap around him.

It’ll be okay.

He told himself this over and over, the words echoing throughout his head, hypnotizing him like a chant.

It’ll be okay.

It’ll be okay.

It’ll be okay.

It’ll be okay.

It’ll be okay.

It’ll always be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m the Queen of Fluff, in the words of my best friend, and I can’t leave something on a purely angst end.
> 
> Just a panicky end.


End file.
